Reference may be made here to Gouda, M. D., Thakur, M. S. and Karanth, N. G, (2001), “Stability Studies on Immobilized Glucose Oxidase Using an Amperometric Biosensor-Effect of Protein Based Stabilizing Agents”, Electroanalalysis 13 (10) 849-855, wherein they have reported on the stabilization of glucose oxidase against thermal denaturation by the use of protein based stabilizing agents. The protein based stabilizing agents are expensive and are suitable for immobilization of enzymes on Membranes and are not suitable for use in Flow Injection Analysis based systems where column reactors are usually used with enzymes immobilized on solid matrices. Therefore present invention will be useful in immobilization of enzymes in a simpler manner to be used in Flow Injection Analysis based biosensor system or any other bioreactor for bioconversions with increased stability.
Reference may be made to Boahong, L., Renqi Hu and Jiaqi, D., (1997), “Characterization of immobilization of an enzyme in a modified Y-Zeolite matrix and its application to an amperometric glucose biosensor”., Anal. Chem., 69, 2343-2348, wherein they have reported the stabilization of glucose oxidase by immobilization of the enzyme in a modified Y-Zeolite matrix for its application to an amperometric glucose biosensor using carbon paste electrodes. The draw back is that it is not suitable for Flow Injection Analysis systems as Y-Zeolite matrix is in the form of a fine powder and will hinder the flow of liquids in a packed bed column.
Silanization as a technique has been used for the surface modification of solid supports for the efficient immobilization of enzymes, wherein the non-reactive groups in silane such as alkyls provide hydrophobicity (Slobodianokova, 1979) and render the surface charged. The efficiency of this action is dependent on the surface roughness, concentration and type of used (Bhatia. 1999, Crass 1999) the concentration of silane used for this purpose is generally lower than 2%. However, there are no reports on the use of silane for increasing stability of immobilized enzymes.